As Strong as Iron
by MLPPP217
Summary: Iron Hammer is the new pony in town and although he is not the most cultured or interesting of ponies he seems to hit it off easy when making friends despite his past...
1. Iron

Iron

Iron Hammer was in no way a particularly smart pony or a particularly dumb pony. He was not blessed with any unusual powers and did not possess the ability of flight or of magic being but a humble Earth pony. He had a plain brown coat and a plain dark mane and his eyes to add to the blandness of his colour too were brown and rather dull.

He was however strong, stronger than most ponies anyway but then again there were stronger still then him but then again there were weaker than him. He was not a pony of too many words but neither was he one to stay silent if the need arose for him to talk.

He was not an artist at least not when it came to canvas but he was a pony of a specific art important to the goers by of many small towns alike Ponyville which was of course why he found himself with a cart laden full of tools and supplies trundling slowly up the beaten trail from Canterlot. At least it was one of the reasons.

He sighed and felt the dew on the very top of his mane from the light dousing of rain. He didn't mind it as it was hot and he knew that it was only the Pegasi doing their jobs which was all anypony could really do in this world. So he trundled on and listened to the annoying click which was caused by a loose nail on the wheel of the cart which in a way he was thankful for as it kept his rhythm trudge in check.

Other ponies on the road might have felt very miserable being so alone. Others might have whistled a tune or at least kept a smile to try to ease away the loneliness. But alas no not Iron Hammer he was content to trudge… up the road all alone to a town he had never heard of and that might not even have work for him.

Although he was not without some optimism for he had been told that Ponyville was a friendly and tight town that would surely welcome his talents or at least find some place for him. So as he noticed the buildings of what he could only describe as being "Cute" he doubled his pace eager to find a little shelter from the rain.

He set the cart down on the outskirts of town, confident that nopony would attempt to steal or mess with what was under the tarpaulin and strode into town alone. His large stature looking from window to window for a sign of a store or any place that might serve to inform him about the town.

He did not find any. It seemed that the centre of town where the town hall was place was closed early which surprised Iron Hammer as it was only three 'clock in the afternoon. However looking round at the seemingly ghost town he did see that there was a rather large oak tree which he could at least take shelter under until he could get his bearings or ask somepony for some information.

So he quickly trotted past a few of the very colourfully decorated buildings and through a few alleyways until he reached the big beast of a tree. He stared at it with a neutral expression and began to feel the wood. It looked quite solid enough on the outside but upon knocking it with his hoof he found it to give a sound that made no sense.

Instead of a dull "Thunk" it gave a hollowed "Thunk" which should not be expected of a tree as mighty and healthy as this. That was of course when he caught sight of the first window and taking a step back realised that this was somepony's home.

"Hmm" he said to himself examining the house. He knew that normally hollowing out a tree was not good for the tree… in fact usually it died so he supposed that the fact it was still here was something to do with either supports, magic or a bit of both.

Magic was a funny thing he didn't like to cross with but he accepted it and realised that for many ponies in his practice it made their lives very much simpler. He walked around the tree to the front where he discovered the very pretty door to what was actually the town library.

He smiled and without a knock on the door went in and shook his mane. However he stopped upon realising that it was probably impolite to get all the books wet and general impolite to get anything not belonging to you wet. He was amazed by the number of books across the walls. The shelves were carved into the tree quite simply but with a nice rustic touch.

It was not decorated to look like a library and didn't have a counter or anything in fact he even spotted a kitchen behind a door and realised that this might also be somepony's home he was in. Of course country life must have been different from cities like Canterlot or Manehatten.

He was not a frequent visitor to the Libraries of both towns' but had done repairs on them once or twice and recalled them to be massive with hundreds of ponies going in and out every minute with books of every shape, size and colour. He was no reader and didn't need to read anyway what with all the information he needed being up in his head where it was best kept.

However right now he did need some information although somewhat more local and for that he would need the Librarian. That was the thing with no bell or way to alert the Librarian and thinking it rude to shout In the home of another he decided to instead just wait until somepony came along who knew what they were doing.

He didn't mind he liked waiting as it gave him time to daydream mostly about knew designs that he liked coming up for ordinary objects. It wasn't that he was a designer but he enjoyed the challenges he set within his own mind and worked out the problems of doing the hypothetical tasks he set himself.

Of course as usual when he got into such things he never got out of them and without knowing it hours could pass where he would lean against something and stare straight ahead and nopony could disturb him. Of course he had to blink at some point though and after what seemed a minute he blinked and realised that nopony had appeared yet.

He stopped thinking about jet-powered kettles and looked outside the window which to his surprise was dark black with faint lights in the distance illuminating the tops of nearby buildings. He checked around the room and located a clock on the mantelpiece that stated that the time was almost nine o'clock at night.

He staggered away from the wall he was leaning on in surprise for how long it had been and suddenly felt his knees buckle. Of course leaning against a wall without shifting for six hours was going to make anypony a little weak and numb but he had not been expecting it and fell right back against the bookshelves embedded into the wall, hitting his head in the process.

His vision blurred slightly and he felt as a pile of books toppled onto his head causing stars to dance in front of his head. Of course after ten seconds of regaining his senses he realised that he had made a big mistake and doing what any normal pony would do he cursed and tried to fix it before somepony came and scolded his clumsiness.

However as he bent down and picked a book up firmly with his teeth he heard a rather chirpy and somewhat too eagerly helpful voice behind ask "Can I help you"?

Of course having not spoken to anypony for about two days since leaving Canterlot it was a bit of a surprise and he flinched and spun round quickly. However all thoughts of fear, or possible repercussions and jet powered kettles turned away from his mind as he laid eyes upon the mare before him.

Not a boring mare anypony could clearly see. She was young like he but maybe a bit younger and a Unicorn with a vibrant Purple coat and a mane of many colours the primary being an interesting dark blue with two streaks of pink and purple in the middle of it. Her eyes like the other interesting colours on her were Violet and the stature she held herself in was although not quite confidence was still helpfulness that her smile radiated and her tone when she repeated "May I help you"?

Iron Hammer shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and finally spoke up. "No" he answered quite untruthfully but having no better though coming to mind for the time being.

Of course this stunted the helpful mare and she frowned and replied "Oh… funny I just though you mind need some help because well you seem a little confused and don't be afraid I am the Librarian". "She has some very good points this one" thought Iron Hammer to himself as he spoke up a little clearer "Sorry Miss I just uh came in and knocked into your books by accident I was actually looking for some information if you could please assist me"?

The Mare vanquished all traces of confusion and changed into an even more helpful voice asking "Well whatever it is you need I can provide. We have books from Music to DIY to Pony Anatomy to Fantasy just any book you need and I'll find it"!

Iron Hammer was positive she was about twenty-seconds from breaking into song and so decided to interject before she went on explaining how books were endless and all the magical things you could discover from them. "Actually I'm new to town and looking to set up shop on the outskirts of Ponyville and want to know if this town has got a Blacksmith"?

The mare looked a little deflated but kept the helpful look and explained "Well you see I'm new here too so I don't really know but by the looks of things yes Ponyville needs a Blacksmith with the amount things regularly breaking that I've seen so far".

Iron Hammer nodded not quite understanding how anything other than maybe a common tool could break around here. "Ok well that's good to know. By the way my name is Iron Hammer" he decided to introduce himself so as not to be seen as rude.

The Librarian smiled and replied with her own name. "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle and I am the Librarian here and very pleased to meet you Iron Hammer". She smiled at Iron Hammer and he tried smiling back and although he was not a grumpy pony it looked a bit more like barred teeth than an "I'm happy to see you" look.

"Tell me Iron Hammer. Your name Iron Hammer and the fact your Cutie Mark is a large hammer wouldn't happen to make you skilled in crafts as well as Blacksmithing?" asked Twilight with an inquisitive look on her face. Iron Hammer smiled and replied "I dabble in building things and repairing things other than a broken shovel or the odd coat hanger. Why do you ask Miss Sparkle"?

Twilight blushed a little and replied "Please just call me Twilight but it's just that the top balcony of the library seems to be rotten through and unsafe to go up on so I was wondering after you get set up if you'd want the job of fixing it"? Iron Hammer nodded to himself and thought how lucky it was that the first pony he talks to offers him a job and he doesn't even have a shop set up yet.

"Well it's really a job for a builder but I would like the work, it's been a while since I worked on something other than a small tool or something so yes Miss Twilight I will take your job as soon as I set up shop and get organised. Twilight seemed to fill with happiness and replied "There is no rush at all Mr Iron Hammer but I thank you for such dedicated words".

Iron Hammer smiled and nodded, picking up the last book on the floor and slotting it back into place on the bookshelf above him. "Yeah well as my Grandfather's drinking friend Al used to say if a job is promised then either do it or run away and never look back…" Iron Hammer very coolly remarked and with hindsight reminded himself to never talk about Al again.

Twilight didn't seem fazed by it though and instead offered "Would you like to stay and have some tea Iron Hammer?" a warm smile trying to entice him to say yes. However Iron Hammer knew he had long outstayed his initial welcome and so bid Twilight farewell much to her seeming disappointment.

"But do you at least have a place to stay?" she asked and once more without thinking Iron Hammer nodded and replied "I will be fine Miss Twilight but I promised in a few days I will swing by once more and help fix your roof". Twilight nodded in gratitude and replied "Well once more thank you for your words, I'm sure you'll do a great job".

Iron Hammer smiled slightly "I plan to" he commented with a small wave as the door to the library shut with a small wave from Twilight on the other side. Iron Hammer stepped out into the now thunderous and almost pitch black rain and realised he had absolutely nowhere to stay the night.

"I really must stop lying to ponies" he remarked heading back to where he believed he'd parked his cart to spend another night sleeping underneath it in the cold. However he knew that he didn't want to put Twilight out I mean there were tons of other ponies in this town and it wasn't that he was set out to doing it but if he were to put somepony out it would be one that deserved it.

He thought of no such matters at present however as he searched the darkness for his cart.


	2. The Worker

The Worker

Iron Hammer was out of practice, something which annoyed him quite a lot considering his life was all about the hammer. Although to be fair it had been a few weeks since he had actually wielded his hammer and this was not at the anvil but simply knocking a piece of metal into a piece of wood one of the most basic kinds of construction.

This is why he couldn't believe that he's missed the nail and the hammer had swung into the beam he had been trying to carefully connect to a support which would be the foundation of his home. Now other ponies might have bought a home or paid for a proper construction crew to build their home but no Iron Hammer had not the coin to pay for a proper team and in a way it felt better to build your future home with your own hooves, less ponies to blame if it fell down.

What had surprised him was the number of ponies which had come to visit him all in the past two days. After he had left the library and miserably slept under his cart for two days whilst he found a spot of land and with the remaining bits paid to purchase it from town hall he had begun his work immediately and already ponies could see the outline of his future home and hopefully business too.

To say he wasn't proud of it would be a lie but neither was he boastful and when the few ponies which passed by and stared at him work spoke he would smile and explain simply that he was here to start a fresh. Although he wasn't exactly in the centre of town and not too many ponies passed by he was still a ways into the town but a few empty spaces of land away from anyponys home.

He knew that it might be strange for more rural town citizens if they woke up to the pounding of steel in the morning and he didn't want to incite any complaints that might make it to the Mayor, the pony whom had signed his documents giving him the land and the work permits.

He was glad that Equestrian red tape was minimal but he did sometimes wonder how they could keep the whole country running with such a lax system installed. Still he had no reason to complain, there seemed to be food on everypony's table and bits in their saddlebags so something must be going right.

He kept working, gradually becoming more used to the hammer in one hoof and holding himself steady on the ladder with his other hoof (Not an easy thing for a creature without thumbs). By Mid-afternoon the basic structure was already there and so all that it needed were some walls, a roof and a bit of paint and maybe he would be able to afford enough to buy a bed before he became completely broke.

At the thought of that his stomach growled slightly and he realised it had been over a day since he'd eaten a thing. "I don't really need food" he told himself though it left a large empty feeling in his gut which didn't feel right but then again starving yourself was never really right by anyponys standards.

He decided to stop for a while being tired and went to sit down on the bridge just down a slight ways down the trail leading to a very dark forest when he received the surprise of his life. Surprise it certainly could be called as one minute he recalled standing upright and trotting over to the bridge but now as he saw his situation was that he was on his back and pinned by a large pink blob which as focus returned to his eyes he realised to be a mare around Twilight's age maybe older.

He was about to protest that she had just assaulted him when he was barraged by a hundred different questions all with the intent of sapping the information about his life directly from his mind. "Who are you? Where do you come from? Is that your house? Are you building it? When's your birthday? Are you some sort of spy?" all which came in a very excited and possible sugar melt-down tone of voice from the pink mare with also pink poufy hair.

Iron Hammer needn't have looked at her Cutie Mark to tell that this pony was an insane party pony with a few space issues and not that he didn't want to make some friends and get on well with everypony but he was uncomfortable being underneath this mare so he spoke up.

"Excuse me ma'am but you wouldn't mind letting me up?" he asked he politely enough and was of course for his efforts ignored as she began explaining herself. "My name's Pinkie Pie and I work at Sugar cube corner inside town and we make the most delicious cakes but anyway I noticed you were new to town cause you see I know everypony and I don't know you which means your new which means you have no friends which is so sad which means it's my job to correct that and so that's why you have to come to the Big Pink cake like building which is Sugar Cube Corner tonight so we can throw you a super duper party and so you won't be sad anymore!" she spoke all in one breath to Iron Hammer's amazement.

However as touched as he was by the offer he still wanted his space and asked a little more forcefully "Can you get off me now"? Pinkie Pie seemed to actually slow down and ponder the thought for a moment before hopping off Iron Hammer and proceeding to hop around him. "I forget my own strength sorry" she chuckled, hopping round and round Iron Hammer making him dizzy.

"So what do you think? Will you go to the party? I mean most Ponies in Ponyville will be there and you can make so many new friends!" she asked him again and although Iron Hammer really only wanted more than ever to sit down he looked away and quickly nodded "Sure yes ok just please stop the spinning before I fall over".

Pinkie Pie giggled and bounced off yelling back to him "You're a funny one… see you at the party"! Iron Hammer staggered to the bridge and sat down rubbing his head in pain as he felt a terrible headache form. Iron Hammer was not one for party's or cake but meeting new ponies was a big thing if he wanted both friends' customers.

However right now all he wanted was to get the annoying ring that still circled his head and cast it out along with the memory of Pinkie Pie's voice which he just found to be really too annoying for words to describe. However the mare although with her quirky ways was friendly and in good cheer if only she could tone down on the hyperactivity a tad and try not to jump new ponies.

Iron Hammer sat down on the log and yawned. Sleeping underneath the cart the past nights was not great and he had always awoken caked in dried mud which was why it was lucky he lived next to a stream now. Well almost lived give it another few days and he would be able to maybe actually say he had residence in Ponyville instead of a patch of land with a rickety frame upon it.

Without knowing it he began to daydream once more and quickly shook his head of thoughts lest they consume all his concentration and cause him to fall behind on his already interrupted work. He took account of what he had to do and set to work, ignoring his current needs and focusing on the job.

The thought of hunger quickly disappeared from his mind soon hours passed by as he fortified the foundations of his house and began to start to build the walls of his home. Unlike the more pristine, concrete brick buildings of Ponyville his home would look a slight more rustic as he used large and varied shaped rocks from the riverbank but he had no money for brick and if he ever earned enough he figured he could buy some.

He simply dragged the rocks from the river and its banks first however and began to pile them high until dawn shone upon his figure and the pile of rocks he'd gathered. He looked at himself all caked and muddied and sweating heavily. He would need to definitely install some form of plumbing from the river to be able to wash himself within his own home but for now the river was good enough.

It wasn't like he was made of money… at least not anymore. He though bitterly on the subject of money and tried not to think about what he's do if he were still in Manehatten or Las Pegasus but turned away the thought and collapsed against the pile of rocks tiredly.

He was pleased that it wouldn't be raining again tonight; he didn't enjoy sleeping underneath the cart very much. He began to drift off thankful he'd finished his hard day of work when the thought of the pink pony from the morning came to him. "Oh Celestia please no" he begged but knew in his mind that he needed to get up and attend this party.

He looked over at how muddy he was and decided first would be best he washed off the mud, sweat and general grime which clung to him like some kind of second skin. He quickly washed and shook his mane and after adjusting it slightly headed on into town.

It wasn't hard to locate everything as most stores were concentrated close to town hall and the town in general only had a few hundred ponies in it if you included the outer farms. He saw a few ponies outside a large store that looked like a cake with the name Sugar cube Corner talking happily and looked at the massive structure.

It was a great paint job that was one thing he could say. Iron Hammer entered the store with a smile on his face and a fresh mind and was greeted immediately with a large cheer of "Surprise" which made no sense as he knew about this party but he let it slide and kept smiling.

He looked over the faces of everypony as they all surged around, some coming to shake his hoof and bid him welcome to Ponyville or others simply talking with the ponies they already knew and only here for the food and drinks. At the thought of food Iron Hammer's stomach once more protested at not being fed in time and so he went over to the large spread of food but of course something had to interrupt him.

Well actually somepony and none other than the host, Pinkie Pie with a party hat and a smile grabbed him before he got to do a thing and began to speak. "I am oh so, so glad that you could make it to the party I mean I was beginning to think you weren't coming but no you proved me wrong which is totally great cause now you get to meet all of my friends!" she excitedly told Iron Hammer dragging him over to another part of the bakery/party room.

There he saw to his great surprise none other than Twilight Sparkle and four other ponies. Twilight was slightly surprised but then she must have known that this kind of thing was coming for Iron Hammer. "This is Twilight, she's like super cool student library know It all" introduced Pinkie.

Iron Hammer smiled slightly and bid "Hello again" to Twilight who giggled lightly and smiled. Pinkie and her other friends looked at both Iron Hammer and Twilight and questioned "You know each other"? To which Twilight explained "Yes, this is Iron Hammer, he was at the library yesterday night asking for assistance".

Iron Hammer nodded and Pinkie quickly moved on to a white coat Unicorn mare with a stunning dark purple mane that shone as bright as the sun itself and really showed her jewel Cutie mark off. "This is Rarity; she owns a boutique just outside of Ponyville and believes me she can sew". Iron Hammer bowed his head and said "How do you do" as respectfully as he could. Although she stared at his untidy mane at first with a mixed expression she in turn replied "Quite well thank-you. Such a gentlecolt" she smiled and the girls chuckled and rolled their eyes whilst Iron Hammer couldn't help but blush slightly having never been called such a name before.

Pinkie moved on to a figure a little bit less shiny and clearly a labour working mare. She had a nice orange coat and long tied blond mane with a kickass cowpony hat and with the apples for a Cutie mark it was quite obvious to Iron Hammer that she was a farmer of apples or associated with them in some way. "This is Applejack she owns Sweet Apple Acres up on the hill near the Everfree forest" introduced Pinkie and Applejack outstretched her hoof and shook Iron Hammer's with quite a lot of force. "Howdy" she said in a southern kind of accent one expected to come from someplace like Dodge City and Iron Hammer smiled and strongly returned the hoof shake.

Twilight seemed to pay attention to Iron Hammer's hoof after Applejack withdrew hers and he wondered if it was some kind of trick or something. Pinkie took no notice however and moved on to a hovering cyan blue Pegasus with an extraordinary rainbow mane and a rainbow lightning bolt for a cutie mark. She shook his hoof as well with less strength than Applejack but coming close. "Name's Rainbow Dash and I am chief weather pony for Ponyville" she almost boasted to Iron Hammer. Pinkie giggled and added "She's also extremely fast in the air and can like do bazillions of different tricks".

Applejack huffed slightly and scolded "Pinkie doesn't go making Rainbow's head to big lest it weigh her down like an anchor". Rainbow scowled and exclaimed "Ain't nothing gonna slow me down. Ever"!

Before things became too heated between the two Iron Hammer turned to the last of Twilight's friends. A yellow coated mare who had not even spoken yet or actually some anything except hide half her face behind her light pink and extraordinary fine long hair. By her composure and the butterfly Cutie mark on her flank it was clear that she wasn't much a talker.

"This is Fluttershy the kindest, nicest and gentlest pony ever" explained Pinkie which caused Fluttershy to hide bashfully behind her hair even more. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Fluttershy" bowed Iron Hammer politely and he believed he might have heard a faint squeak which he decided to take as a "Hello" on her part.

So the introductions completed Pinkie and the girls began to talk about where they came from or what they did or other elements and family in their lives all of which interested Iron Hammer. The fact Twilight was in fact the Student of Princess Celestia was incredible but when they all told him that they were the elements of Harmony some kind of magical friendship force Iron Hammer believed them at first to be joking.

Pinkie went round and entertained guests whilst Rarity, Applejack and Twilight carried the conversation along and Fluttershy squeaked now and then whilst Rainbow hovered around the room and challenged ponies to hoof wrestles. Of course after they explained their family and their work and their likes it was eventually Iron Hammer's turn and Twilight asked "So Iron Hammer, do you have any family in Ponyville"?

Iron Hammer hoped to avoid this question and the general way in which the conversation was going but it seemed only fair in a way to respond truthfully what with how open everypony had been towards him. "No family" he said flatly and Rarity asked "Oh do they live somewhere else? Maybe Canterlot or Manehatten"?

Iron Hammer shook his head and replied "No family anywhere, just me" the girls seemed to understand what he was saying and Applejack nodded quite a lot and it was clear to Iron Hammer with the look in her eyes that her parents weren't exactly around either. Twilight changed the conversation and asked "Why did you come to Ponyville"?

Iron Hammer once more though bitterly but instead smiled and replied with the slight truth "I needed a change of scenery, Manehatten is too crowded and Canterlot is not looking for ponies like me to work on their fancy mansions. Twilight blushed slightly and Iron Hammer hoped he hadn't offended and quickly corrected "Despite how lovely and kind everypony in Canterlot is".

Awkward silence began to fill the air but luckily it was broken by Fluttershy to everypony including Iron Hammer's surprise when she informed them all in a soft voice "I…I r-r-really should be g-getting on home… g-goodnight everypony" and with that she meekly trotted past and paid farewell to Pinkie Pie.

Iron Hammer saw this as a chance to escape as well and so bid the girls goodnight "It was pleasant to meet all of you, thank you greatly for making me feel welcome". They all smiled and Rarity replied "Think nothing of it" before moving off to say goodbye to a few other ponies. Next Applejack shook his hand firmly once more and said "Well if you ever want ta' be stopping off by the farm we'll gladly welcome you with open hooves" she smiled and tipped her hat before taking her leave too and dragging Rainbow Dash along with her who was in a furious argument with another Pegasus over something to do with the Wonderbolts.

That left Twilight who smiled and spoke quietly "They're really nice ponies, my best friends in the whole of Equestria and beyond. Iron Hammer smiled and asked "Well friends are important but I guess you know that I mean being sent by our ruler to study it" he said with a little venom in his voice.

Twilight tilted her head slightly and asked "Is everything ok"? To which Iron Hammer responded "Oh everything's fine I'm simply a little tired and think I should be heading on home…" Twilight smiled and nodded "Ok then we'll see each other again I mean it's not that big a town".

Iron Hammer chuckled and bid her farewell as well with a gentle hoof shake before he stepped over to Pinkie who was making some ponies laugh at her jokes. "Pinkie thank you for the wonderful party I had a splendid time" he began but Pinkie was once more completely focused on the task at hand and lost from reality.

Iron Hammer smiled and knew that she'd know his meaning even if she didn't hear it now and so he exited the shop with tired hooves and gave a loud and large yawn. That was when he realised he hadn't eaten or drank anything in there. He face-hoofed and couldn't believe he passed up such an opportunity as that but then he had his mind on other things.

With a smile he recounted all he had learned about his new friends and began to head for what would very soon be his home.


	3. Business

Business

Iron Hammer looked at his finished business and home with pride in his eyes and aching muscles from the days of work he'd put into it. He was now almost completely without coin and was incredibly hungry but food was not on his mind at all now that he had completed his home.

He recalled his previous homes in the big cities and despite the fast-paced and interesting sights, sounds, smells and such he preferred this tiny little stone house he had made for himself with only the most basic of rooms for him to live in. The forge and workbench were behind his home under a lean to which was for the best as it was hot enough work without the forge being inside.

He recalled also his previous employment as a forge Master for Manehatten which had gone out of business ever since the Factories had begun springing up and new technology meant lesser skill was required to temper and hammer the Iron and steel shapes which went on to make anything from the Iron Hull plates of the Royal Navy to a simple spanner.

Of course he had left before the old smithy had gone out of business but it still pained him that such a place with hundreds of years of history had gone bust. However that would not happen here for sure, least not in his lifetime. As a finishing touch he put up a hanging sign with the symbol of an Anvil and a Hammer and a simple cow bell which would notify him if a customer came ringing which he very much hoped would.

However he had other things to attend to first of all before he could be doing any work and with no other reason to pause he headed off into town to buy some food at the market which he very much needed. He was feeling slightly weak at the knees just thinking about food.

Of course it must have been harder years ago when transportation was far worse but now with the power of steam it seemed that a pony could get from Las Pegasus to Canterlot within a day and with electricity no longer were candles needed in such high a demand.

Of course this also caused Wax Collectors and Candlestick Makers to suffer in business but he gritted his teeth and knew it was in the name of progress. "Progress which" he told himself "will lead Equestria into a new age of prosperity and culture which will be unmatched by that of any of the other kingdoms and countries of the world".

He decided to focus less on the grand scale of things as he cruised hungrily into the market and was faintly surprised when he came upon the sight of the country mare Applejack setting up her Apple Stall Cart. "She seemed like a nice pony at the party and also the element of loyalty or something?" he thought and wandered over to say hello.

Applejack didn't notice him at first as she bent over to sort something on her stall and with an annoyed and frustrated shout she yelled "Darn it I thought Big Mac fixed this thing a week ago"! Iron Hammer curiously went round the stall and looked over Applejack's head and saw the problem immediately.

"I'm sure your brother did his best to try to fix that Axle but it's split down the middle and irreparable you'll need to get a new one if you wish for this stall to take the weight of the apples" he explained making Applejack jump away from him in surprise.

She breathed out a big sigh of relief and scolded "Don' go scaring me like that"! Iron Hammer realised his actions may have been slightly inappropriate and apologised "I am sorry Miss Applejack I did not mean to intrude upon your business". But Applejack seemed to think nothing of it and instead asked whilst looking at the axle "Are you sure nothing can be done about this without having to buy a new axle"?

Iron Hammer saw that Applejack although in no way desperate was quite annoyed by this and since he had some time on his hands and not so much coin he thought of an idea. "Ok well how about this. I'll take your axle back and make you a new one and in return you give be a sack of apples. How does that sound?" he asked thinking it a fair deal.

Applejack shook her head furiously and Iron Hammer wondered if a sack was overstepping it but was surprised when Applejack practically insisted "Nah ah we ain't doing business less I give you three sacks of apples"! Iron Hammer pretended to ponder her statement before nodding his head and holding out his hoof which Applejack shook firmly and stating "Done".

So the next ten minutes instead of shopping and generally buying groceries Iron Hammer instead with Applejack's help took the axle from the stall cart's front wheels and then using a wooden block propped it up and parted ways.

Iron Hammer's stomach was at this point preparing to revolt against his brain but Iron Hammer knew that this way he would gain more food albeit apples than he could regularly afford and make friends with a major figure in the community and an element of Harmony as well.

So he trotted home and set to work and after gathering measurements and doing warming his forge he worked the bellows and set to work on building the best possible axle he could with the basic Smithing tools and materials he's been able to afford when he'd moved.

After two hours he doused the second part of the axle in water and placed it upon the workbench with a thud. He then set about connecting the second and first part together and after a few minutes he slotted the pieces into place and then made sure that they would not with any ease come apart.

The new axle although looking a little grimy and rough was by far better than the old axle which was now a first part of a metal heap Iron Hammer intended to start. He picked up the axle and slung it over his back and took off his working apron before heading on his way back into town.

He felt a little dizzy as he arrived at Applejack's cart but shook it off as he presented the axle to her. She was impressed to say the least and exclaimed "Oh Sucarcube no way is four sacks of apples worth that! Eight at least will cover it" she insisted but Iron Hammer shook his head and stated "No we agreed on three and that is what I shall take".

Applejack looked like she was about to protest but Iron Hammer looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want to cheat her on her goods and he didn't want to start getting greedy… again. So she nodded and took the axle and presented the three small sacks which Iron Hammer very happily slung over his back.

However before he bid her goodbye and thank you he asked "Do you need help fitting that"? She smiled and shook her head "Oh you've already done too much for me today. Don't worry I got my lil' sis to go get ma big brother he'll come fit it he knows a bit bout this stuff" Applejack smiled and Iron Hammer nodded and thanked her and adjusting the sacks on his back began to happily head for home.

"Oh and if ya'll ever need help then just shout you hear" called Applejack after Iron Will as he left the market. Iron Hammer was pleased with himself. He still had some coin and enough apples to last for over a week. Although apples were in no way his favourite fruit he liked them none the less though he suspected that if he ate nothing but for weeks then he would probably change his attitude towards them.

Iron Hammer made his way home and upon arriving at the door was surprised by the sight of a rather smartly dressed pony in a suit and tie and everything which completely clashed with the country town. However that was not what put Iron Hammer off no. It was the fact he'd seen a pony like this before oh so many times.

He was a classic rich swindler with his black and oily slick hair and his money cutie mark and confident expression like he ruled the world with his smile his ponies would bow and worship his very hooves with money if he so demand it at least that's most likely how he saw himself. He bowed slightly and initiated conversation as Iron Hammer came upon him.

"Very nice to meet you Mister Iron Hammer. My name is Filthy Rich but please just call Rich that's what everypony does" he introduced with a small flicker of a lie in his eye. However Iron Hammer didn't want any enemies and instead of yelling at him to get off his land he decided to act diplomatically.

"What can I do for you Mr Filthy? Is there something that you require repairing metal orientated? I would be so very happy to lend my services" offered Iron Hammer but the Rich and very annoyingly, arrogant and snobbish pony shook his head and said "Oh Celestia no I would not ask that of you however I have a proposition for you".

Iron Hammer bit him gums and asked "If it's not about metal working then you might as well leave I have work to do of higher concern" however Filthy Rich refused to leave and barred the way forward saying "But I hear tell that you are short of coin no? I have a very profitable way for you to make coin If only I may share a slight cut of your profit".

Iron Hammer although knew he was dealing with a snake replied "I am listening" as in truth he did need bits as he supposed it must be apparent from both his home and his un-kept look.

Filthy rich seized this moment to make his pitch and explained "Well originally I was the pony who others went to in order to buy replacement parts for their carts and for generally all the other things which nopony in Ponyville could fix and then I would order these things from Canterlot at quite a fine price and then sell for quite a finer price might I add and I realise that now you're here we have the ability to make these things for quite a low price and then sell them for such a fine price".

Iron Hammer listened to this proposal and although he admitted it was an excellent money raiser it was just so devious. "So what's to stop me from striking out alone and selling my wares to ponies for overcharged prices? Why would I need you?" he asked the snake pony before him who replied "Well now you see I own many a store in Ponyville which supplies the odd things that everypony need".

He stepped around to Iron Hammer's sign and pointed out "You need metal and it will be hard to get a supply here unless you go through a pony like me. Now I can get it so, oh so cheap and sell it to you cheap and we can do business or I can make your life in Ponyville oh so very hard that you will be run out of business and forced to leave town forever".

Iron Hammer spent a few minutes in absolute silence and considered his options as Filthy Rich smiled in supposed triumph. "Well Mr Rich" Iron Hammer responded after five minutes and Filthy rich smiled and asked "Yes"? Iron Hammer moved swiftly and grabbed him by the tie, yanking him up and putting his mouth close to his ear he whispered in a dangerous tone "I don't like you Filthy and I don't think too many other ponies like you either so I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear what you were proposing and go about my business. You can try to sell me metal but unless the price is reasonable I think it's best you just steer clear of me and my shop entirely less you want find your muzzle introduced to the dirt" he let go of Filthy rich who stumbled back with an angry and red face.

He swallowed and fixed his tie and pointed at Iron Hammer and in a very superior tone spat "You have made a big mistake my friend. Anything you want from my stores will not be available to you I'll make sure everypony knows that and believe me I'll make sure your name is slandered round here! You'll rue the day you ever crossed Filthy Rich"!

He cast his hateful eyes over Iron Hammer's store once more before he swung his head round and walked off without a backwards glance towards Iron Hammer who stood there leaning against his home and looking onwards as Filthy rich disappeared into town. "What a disgusting little colt" he murmured to himself before he proceeded to drag his apples into his home with much earnest.

The moment he set foot within his quite bare home he with earnest took to opening the sacks of apples. He tore one open and immediately dove in. Devouring one apple within but a single bite before slowing down and slowly savouring each one not wanting to become sick after having gone so long without food.

He did not think of work or of the pony he had just encountered but only of filling his stomach although it was with but apples. He realised he had made his way through half the sack in so little time and decided it best he stop before he really did sicken.

He set the bag against the stone walls of his bedroom which contained no furnishing and although the sun still had many hours left he desired naught more than sleep though he was faintly reminded that the mare Twilight Sparkle needed his hoof to fix her balcony.

His heart felt it important to help her immediately but his mind spoke other words and he knew that he required rest before he collapse of exhaustion. "At least" he thought "I no longer have to sleep under the cart". He smiled and chose a spot on the wooden planks of his floor.

He supposed that they would remain wooden for some time if he ever earned the bits to buy a carpet though he would but of course other necessities would be required first. One of these being plumbing and the other a power line connection to light his home and hopefully some of its appliances.

Though he was imagining it all now and not thinking straight. First he needed bits to live and then he could waste on what he did not have. But for now as he closed his eyes thoughts turned to less stressful topics such as the kind mare Applejack who would have seen his home filled with apples for a simple task he would have done in favour had she only asked.

Then his thoughts turned to Twilight for although he had not seen her in days she was the first he had met in this new town and although she seemed to be smarter and from what he remembered her telling of a very wealthy family in Canterlot she seemed to hold friends of many different class and hold no superiority or inferiority towards them.

As his mind drifted he certainly knew that his time in Ponyville although he was unsure if it would be long and prosperous or short and disastrous as Filthy Rich wished upon him would definitely be… Interesting.


End file.
